James (The Freshman Series)
James, a main character in The Freshman series, was an upperclassman at Hartfeld and one of April's love interests. He graduated in The Sophomore, Season 1, Episode 15. He is portrayed by James Ashton. This is a RPG based off of Choices. We do not claim any of it. Personality James acts very professional. Even though he likes being sarcastic, he's very respectful to other people. Writing is James' passion, he's incredibly dedicated to becoming an author and playwright. Words mean everything to him. James tells April that he will only say "I love you" to the girl intends to stay with for the rest of his life. James thinks of himself as composed, confident and cool, but at times has shown to be unsure of himself and hesitant in important decisions. He's also very popular with the girls because of his name, his money and his appearance. It's unclear if James is aware of these reasons, but if he is, he doesn't seem to care about it very much. James seems very unapproachable at the beginning. After he reveals to his parents that he is studying literature, he begins to open up more. He can be very hurt by the people he cares about the most. James values honesty and cannot stand to find out that someone lied to him: a few years prior The Freshman series, he found out that the girl he was dating had a secret lover by walking in on them. Relationships April As soon as she starts working for professor Vasquez, April and James become Co-Workers. At the beginning, he appears to dislike her as suggested by his teasing. After they spend more time with each other at the Kappa Phi Sigma ball and the dinner with his parents, James softens up. He even defends April from Professor Vasquez because he cares about her and doesn't want her to leave Hartfeld. Vanessa Vanessa is James's childhood-friend. Their parents are very good friends, so James and Vanessa grew up together and seem very close. At the dinner with James' parents, Mrs. Ashton mentions her as the perfect girl for her son. April is able to meet her at the masquerade ball with James. She confesses that her father has got some serious business problems and asks James' family for help. Vanessa had (and still has) deeper feelings for James. He doesn't see her that way, but he cares about her very much. Vanessa also just wants to see James happy - even if it's with another girl. Reyna Reyna is a love interest for James. In The Sophomore, Season 1, Episode 15, he chose Reyna to be the new editor-in-chief for next quarter. Trivia * He initially lived in Northbridge. * He is from New York. * He took an extra semester due to missing a quarter in The Freshman, Season 3 when he left for LA to make a movie version of his play. * He graduated Hartfeld as the salutatorian.